E.M. Pino
ピーノ |rōmaji = Ī Emu Pīno |race = Android |gender = Female |eyes = Pink |affiliation = Demon King Sibir's Gang (Formerly) |team = Crew of Edens |base of operations = Edens Zero |status = Alive |relatives = Ziggy (Creator) Shiki Granbell (Master) |abilities = EMP Generation |manga debut = Chapter 6 |image = |blood = |image gallery = yes }}E.M. Pino ( ピーノ Ī Emu Pīno) is a miniature anti-bot machine created by Ziggy, the former Demon King. After the Norma arc, she becomes the friend of new Demon King Shiki Granbell and joins the crew of Edens Zero. Appearance Pino is small in structure as a robot, she has a chestnut hairstyle with an arrow shaped frontal hair on her forehead with an odd shaped symbol labeled on said hair, She has small set of eyebrows and has eyeliner with little blush on her cheeks. She also has what appears to be a standard maid's outfit with braces and high heel(s). As for her robotic structure, she appears to have thick antennas with multiple joints along her arms and legs. She temporarily had to use a screw for a left leg after it was torn off due to one of Sibir's harsh punishments. Weisz has since used his Ether Gear to restore her lost leg. Pino's digital avatar resembles a young human girl with rabbit-like ears. She wears a necktie that is decorated with a single large heart. Personality Pino appears to have a rather indifferent expression with an indifferent personality, she also seems to be rather lay back about certain situations such as when Shiki wants to be her friend, which was uncertain at first but allows it. She also can feel emotions at times such as fear of angering Sibir and even runs off to him. She also is self aware to express her inability of performing tasks such as dancing. Though she does seem to be rather defensive and disobedient of any orders received when it comes to her memories of her master. History Pino was created as the personal property of the Demon King, whom she designated as her master, having her latest maintenance dated in the year X492 by Weisz Steiner. She was subsequently sent to the planet Norma, which had fifty years of time stolen by a Chronophage, leaving it perpetually stuck in the year of X442. Her briefcase was found by Sibir and his gang, who sought to exploit her EMP functions for monetary gain. She became the subject of abuse and cruelty, such as getting her leg torn off and replaced with a screw when she was unable to dance for Sibir's entertainment, and having her memories of her master erased, forcing her to designate Sibir as her new master, which was recorded on her B-Cube. Synopsis Norma arc Approximately one week after having her memory erased, Pino is stolen in her briefcase by Weisz Steiner, who mistakes the case's contents for money and flees Sibir's Gang. At an underground bar, after Shiki Granbell mischievously takes the briefcase from Weisz and argues with him, Pino's EMP activates and shorts out his Gravity Ether Gear, which causes him to drop her case and open it by accident. Pino emerges, thinking she heard her master's voice, before realizing her mistake and introducing herself, momentarily shorting out the bar's lights as a result of her EMP. Shiki is impressed by her powers and eagerly asks her to be his friend, to which she accepts after a moment's consideration. When Weisz questions Pino about her master, thinking she belongs to Sibir, her damaged memory reloads and she completely registers Sibir as her master. Overcome with fear, Pino runs off to meet him to avoid incurring his wrath. She returns to Sibir's side at his hideout, meekly agreeing to her part in his plan to take over the city. Skull Fairy arc Guilst arc Digitalis arc Mildian arc Sun Jewel arc Belial Gore arc Powers and Abilities : Pino is capable of creating bursts of electromagnetic pulses (also known as EMP) that short out electronics such as lights and machines for a few seconds. Her ability also cancels out Ether Gear when it is in use. View-Point Video: Pino can broadcast her vision through cameras in her eyes to the Edens Zero, allowing other people to see what she can see live. Facial Recognition: Pino has a facial recognition feature that allows her to identify individuals whose appearance she can see. Equipment B-Cube (Ｂ・キューブ B Kyūbu): She uses a B-Cube terminal with a lightning bolt-shaped symbol to record videos. Battles & Events Trivia *E.M. Pino's full name is a pun on the word EMP, an abbreviation of "Electromagnetic pulse". References Site Navigation fr:E.M.Pino Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Machines